retribution
by siddhuthala
Summary: Natsu got his retribution against erza in different way
I don't own fairy tail :D

It si rated as m for lemon

Natsu rolled his eyes as a buddy of his told him a rumour about some salamander, apparently being seen in a town he didn't recall visiting. His buddy seemed to think it might be a lead to Igneel.

"Ne, don't be stupid. We'd know if a dragon showed up in the middle of a town, moron." Natsu sighed, it really put his mood down when someone brought up his foster parent.

"Mah mah, don't be such a downer Natsu. Who knows, stuff can happen." Natsu's friend left with a wave to go by the counter so he could get himself some drinks.

Natsu appreciated the thought, but it was pretty silly to think that a dragon could be wandering about a town and that he wouldn't know about it. He paused as the large doors signifying the entrance to the guild opened. In walked a slim, redheaded teen wearing armour akin to that of a knight. He smirked, 'Erza.' She usually announced her entrance and talked down to everyone, usually blaming them for one thing for another - which Natsu despised. This time Erza seemed content with simply walking over to the bar, probably to see the master.

'Must not have heard of any trouble, rare for Fairy Tail...' Natsu guessed, having gotten up. He was keen to stop her, though.

"Oi, Erza!" Natsu yelled, usually that would turn every head towards her, but everyone was pretty drunk at this point. It was just about dark out.

Erza paused, she turned to her right to see Natsu jogging lightly towards her. "I'm not interested in fighting right now, Natsu. I'm exhausted." She said with a sigh, an eye obviously twitching. Natsu took a moment to correct his earlier assumption, she just couldn't be bothered bitching tonight.

"Ne, come on Erza," Natsu winked, "unless you're scared I'll beat yah!"

Erza growled. "Shut up Natsu," she took a moment to yawn, "unless you really want to get your ass handed to you."

Natsu's twitched. "Come on and fight me!" He yelled, pumping out a fist engulfed in flames challengingly.

"Fine." Erza sighed, "but I'll make this quick. Let's do it outside, so you don't destroy the guild again."

The pair wandered out to the back, uninterrupted by the rest of the guild members whom were too drunk to care.

Erza changed into her cheetah patterned flight armour, abiding by her earlier statement to make it a quick fight.

"Hurry up Natsu, let's start, I'm tired. There's a bed calling for me." Erza stated annoyed, though Natsu thought she was being quite a bit too smug, overconfident. It really annoyed him. He wanted to kick her teeth in pretty bad.

"Come on then! Don't be a coward, fight!" Natsu growled, igniting his fists and running for her.

Erza smoothly dodged each swing, her speed heavily augmented by her choice of armour. She said she was tired, but she seemed to enjoy toying with him. Erza easily ducked an engulfed fist, briefly feeling the warmed air over her head, leapt over a leg sweep and blocked Natsu's follow up punch with the flat of her twin short swords. She rolled her eyes as Natsu growled and pushed her swords roughly forward to knock him off balance. She twisted and knocked him in the side of the head with a fast kick, knocking him down to the ground.

Natsu was considerably angrier than he usually was, being knocked around by Erza. He had trained, damnit! A lot! Erza completely disregarded how hard he trained and often didn't even let him fight her. When she allowed it, though this rarely happened, she always completely destroyed him. Erza really didn't care for the fight at all and she never went even a little bit easy on him. She just got angry at him afterwards for 'wasting my time', too.

Thankfully - or not, depending on the perspective - Natsu's strength was fuelled by his emotions. Something clicked, and his hands came aflame once more, though notably different.

Just as Erza turned, about to switch out of her armor and walk off intent on getting sleep, she noticed the sudden shift of light in the dark.

She sighed, turning back. "Natsu, come off it. You can't beat me, I really need to go to bed." Erza said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." Natsu growled, taking a swing at Erza of which she easily leaned back from. Her flight armor was still on, after all.

Erza couldn't help but notice something different about the flames that just passed by her face, and before she could ponder her eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Natsu was about to follow up with a kick, but stopped abruptly as he noticed her fall. He glanced at the hand he missed with, taking note of the discolouration, the flames were purple. "I... I beat Erza?" He realized, blinking oddly.

He grinned. "I beat Erza!" Natsu fist pumped with quite the grin, he finally beat that damn selfish bitch! He suppressed his happiness for the time being. He had to go over what actually happened.

"I got back up, I tried to hit her and she leaned back from my fist..." Natsu went over the end of the battle in his head. He still hadn't stopped the flames yet, though... "The purple fire," Natsu noted, looking at his right fist, enveloped by the stuff. "It was pretty close, she wasn't really prepared." Natsu said to himself, it was close enough to heat her up, anyway.

Natsu nudged Erza with his foot. She was not going to be moving anytime soon.

Natsu sighed, he wasn't going to leave her outside, she would be super pissed. He wasn't too sure how he put her out, though it had something to do with the purple flames, but he wasn't too keen on relying on that happening again tomorrow. He tossed her onto his shoulder, admiring her lithe body as he did so. 'It's not my fault she wears such skimpy clothes.' Natsu told himself. "She wouldn't wear this stuff if she didn't want to be touched." He reasoned, moving the arm he was holding her with over the back of her shorts as he walked, slowly rubbing it over. He didn't think some light groping was anything he didn't deserve for all the damned torment she'd put him through.

Natsu didn't want to bring her to the guild's female dorms, because the women running it was scary, and it probably wasn't a good idea to bring in a knocked out Erza. She'd probably get suspicious, if only because he's a man. Ironically, the thought of the suspicions combined with the lithe, scantily clad Erza he had over his shoulder gave him a hard-on.

'Great, this'll be fun to work off.' Natsu thought sarcastically. He subconsciously squeezed Erza's butt in the left hand he had keeping her from falling off his shoulder, admiring the feel, as well as the light squirming the unconscious Erza automatically did.

He didn't really want to think about it, but he had to note that he had other options than his hand. His mind flew with the thought, and his hard-on got really irritable. Natsu adjusted his pants.

He eventually made it to his home, out in the woods. He couldn't help but wonder where the hell Happy was, until he remembered that the happy-go-lucky cat went out fishing an hour before. Happy was a pretty hungry cat, and adamant to figure out how to fish. Happy probably wouldn't pop up for a few hours, if not morning.

Natsu closed the door right after entering, and flipped on the lights with his right hand. He went and placed Erza on his bed, admiring her sexy form for a little before he got changed. He couldn't help but notice Erza looking considerably uncomfortable. Natsu really didn't need to give her anymore reason to be pissed come morning, so he tried to make her comfortable.

He soon realized it just wasn't going to happen, her outfit wasn't the most sensible. The tail especially.

Natsu grabbed the tail, keen on finding where it connected, but quickly realized it was part of her shorts. Natsu's eye twitched. If she slept on her tail she'd be pretty damn pissed in the morning, but it'd be the same if he destroyed her armor by cutting it off. 'There's only one real way to do this...' he decided.

First off, Natsu slipped off Erza's armoured boots, and after thinking about it briefly, he pulled off her stockings. They might've been cutting off her circulation or something. Finally, he unbuckled the belt over her shorts, causing her half-skirt to fall off along with it, which he tossed on the floor with the rest of her stuff. Natsu gulped, and gripped the rim of her shorts. With a quick breath, he pulled them down and off her petite legs.

Natsu looked away with a sigh. Of course, she didn't wear anything underneath. He pretty much of expected it, because the shorts kind of looked like they would double as underwear, they were really short. He would still prefer she be angry over this, than have her wake up in a genuinely terrible mood with a sore back to boot, that would definitely screw over his entire day. Still, to see her beautiful, smooth and completely shaven untouched lips, it was worth it. The imagery of Erza's lithe, nude lower half was a true gift. His hard-on agreed heartily.

Natsu, of course, knew he'd still be in a ton of trouble from the overreacting bitch, so he figured he may as well get more out of it, it couldn't be much worse as is. His hard on was pretty persistent too, and he was sure he'd have enough imagery to last him even longer with the full thing. Natsu gulped, though he was quite sure Erza wasn't going to wake up at this point, since he'd been shuffling her around for the last 10 minutes trying to get her comfortable, as well as undressing her.

With this in mind, Natsu leant over her and after a solid five minutes figuring out how it worked, he unclipped the Erza's top piece and tossed it on to the floor with the rest of her clothes.

He paused as she shifted lightly - Natsu noticed the covers were a complete mess, now - and let out his breath as she was still very clearly far under. Finally revealed, Erza's perky breasts bounced lightly as she breathed. Natsu didn't feel bad about giving himself this show, as Erza had always been a complete bitch to him. She was beautiful, yes, but she could be pretty cruel.

Natsu didn't realize his hand was in his pants until he found his other rubbing her down.

"She deserves anything I can dish out." Natsu told himself, she's the one that gave him his now very irritating hard-on, he usually avoided having a hard-on as much as he could, because it was very disadvantaging with his size.

Natsu's petting hand was wettened quickly, surprisingly. Natsu briefly wondered if the purple fire had something to do with it. Erza squirmed harshly as Natsu pet her, ending up on her front, and as he continued, on her knees.

Whatever doubt Natsu had flown right out the window at this point, she was basically presenting herself to him now. The hand that had worked himself up now pushed down his pants. Natsu, who had been at the foot of the bed until now, hopped on behind her and massaged her behind lightly. He didn't really care what she would do to him now. It would be worth it regardless, in his eyes. Her sleeping, blushing, squirming form was an erotic sight. Natsu glanced down, seeing his hard-on now. It was nearly as long as his arm, and nearly as thick too. He briefly remembered Igneel mentioning something about it back when he was a child.

Regardless, no more stalling. "It's time I get some payback..." Natsu decided, lining himself up with Erza's sleeping, lithe virgin form.

Then he thrust. Natsu immediately felt the most pleasurable sensations he had ever felt in his entire life. The warm, tight and slippery grasp of the redhead beneath him had him seeing stars. He briefly noticed a barrier as he thrust in, which he went right through. Erza's sleeping form squirmed very heavily, accompanied by light moaning. Natsu grinned, half his length and it was already the best thing he'd ever had the pleasure of feeling. He pulled out to the tip, and thrust back in - this time delivering one more inch of his length.

It was mesmerising, watching her entrance slide around his girth as he thrust, and thrust. Each time, he went deeper, and each time, she squirmed more. Natsu leant over and reached around her to grab her breasts, to squeeze them for the first time, as he continued building his pace. The force of his thrusts moved her, until she was on her side. Natsu adapted by sitting on one leg and pulling the other over his shoulder, before resuming his battering of Erza's once virgin body.

Natsu didn't care of the consequences, he went wild. He slammed into her as fast and hard as he could, loving the shivers and moans he caused. He had never done anything he regretted less than this.

Alas, he couldn't possibly last much longer. He could feel the pleasure building to a climax, slowly but surely. He adjusted Erza to her back, keeping one leg on his shoulder but simply leaving the other to the side. He leaned against her heavily, and grasped her breasts as she shook from his thrusts. They were soft, yet had a certain firmness to them. He didn't really pay it as much attention as the approaching climax. Erza was still inexplicitly heavily asleep, though that didn't stop her automatically moaning to the pleasures her body felt as she slumbered, nor the heavy sweat that coated her.

Erza suddenly tightened around Natsu's girth, and being all Natsu needed to send him over the edge, he sent his last, powerful thrusts - shaking the bed - and finally filled her up.

Though barely, Natsu had the mind to drag her off the bed, change the covers and wash them both up before placing Erza back onto his bed comfortably and taking the couch.

Natsu held no illusions that Erza wouldn't realize what happened, but he could still hope.

Regardless, he just had the best night of his life. Natsu got his retribution.


End file.
